


【叉冬】Light

by hikaru801



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaru801/pseuds/hikaru801
Summary: 配對：Brock Rumlow x Winter Soldier分級：PG內容：一個任務的空隙，一群刀口舔血的傭兵，一間雪山的小屋。一支棒棒糖。冰冷空白的記憶裡少數的甜味。可與大雪飄落的冬夜一同閱讀，也可獨立成篇。





	【叉冬】Light

  
「Rumlow，你在幹嘛？」

Rumlow停下腳步翻了個白眼，之後才回頭看著Rollins。

除了Rollins之外，隊伍裡會直稱Rumlow姓的人不多，其他人多半都會叫聲隊長，或是老大之類的，但Rollins根本不那麼叫，反而一直把他的姓掛在嘴巴上，Rumlow想這大概跟他們真的太熟了有點關係。

畢竟他們算算也認識二十年了。

「Rollins，上一場任務你有傷到哪裡嗎？」Rumlow難得溫和地問，「或是你覺得我最近指派給你的任務太多了，讓你都沒空休息累得睜不開眼？」

「不，沒有。」Rollins想了一下，「上一次任務我一點傷都沒有，最近也挺清閒的。」

「那麼，既然你眼睛沒問題，」Rumlow頓了一下，接著惡狠狠地吼，「那你他媽的不長眼嗎？我在做什麼你不會自己看？」

Rollins看了Rumlow一眼，又看了Rumlow手裡的東西一眼。

「我看了。」

「那還有疑問嗎？」

「我以為我們是出來買我們的食物的？」Rollins問。

「要不然呢？不是為了買食物，我他媽為什麼要在冰天雪地的天氣離開安全屋，開半個小時的車到這間鳥不生蛋的量販店裡，而且它還沒幾種酒可以買，連Grappa都沒有！路上還只有你這個不長眼的傢伙，連陪人聊天自己都會睡著？」

Rumlow想到這裡就來氣，剛剛他們在賭德州撲克，本來這是Rumlow的強項，一開場的時候他確實也贏得不少籌碼，但是後來他就一直心神不寧的，於是一時沒注意到Rollins做了牌，不但把一開始贏的都輸出去了，還倒賠了不少。做牌本來就是玩法的一部分，所以Rumlow也沒說什麼，但誰知道從那一把之後他的手氣就越來越背，於是最後結算時，他榮登最後一名的寶座，而Rollins恰好第一，手裡籌碼基本上都是他那裡贏來的。

讓最輸的人去跑腿的已經是他們的慣例，即使是身為隊長的Rumlow也不能例外。剛好他們的酒和零食吃得差不多，煙也快抽完了，因此Rumlow就得在這個狗屎天氣出門，開車前甚至還得裝半天雪鍊避免車子打滑，弄得自己像個苦力一樣。

Rollins倒是識相，一發現好像是自己害得Rumlow得去跑腿，立刻表示他願意跟著一起去，幫忙搬點東西，路上順便陪聊天什麼的。本來Rumlow還在心裡暗自讚許他的識相，決定下次對練時不把他的副隊長打死——頂多只打成半死——但是Rollins居然上車沒多久就睡死了，還打呼！於是Rumlow只能盯著雪地發呆，還得強打精神不讓自己睡著。

大概是大雪的影響，平常能聽到新聞跟路況的幾個廣播電台的頻率似乎都失去訊號，於是Rumlow在把能按的波段全都按過兩輪之後，只能把頻率調到唯一清晰可見的一個電台。

那似乎是一個音樂電台，男DJ的聲音異常刺耳，放的歌也多半都是些現代流行的歌，聽起來很耳熟，像在電視上經常聽見。雖然Rumlow不大喜歡，但至少這不像古典樂一樣讓人昏昏欲睡，於是他將就著聽，盡量不讓自己把拳頭伸過去把鄰座的Rollins揍醒。

連續幾首吵鬧的女孩歌聲讓Rumlow開過了大半條路，就在快要到其他隊員說的那個唯一的一個量販店之前，廣播裡換了一首歌。

起初的音色很簡單，只是鋼琴清脆地敲著琴鍵，接著加入木吉他和幾種Rumlow絲毫認不出來的樂器，像是笛子一類的，讓音樂聽起來混雜著霧氣，像是從遠處的山脈裡傳過來一樣。

大概是因為跟前幾首熱鬧的音樂有落差的關係，Rumlow下意識地注意起簡單的音調和歌詞。對Rumlow來說，廣播裡的男聲並不是太吸引人的嗓音，甚至因為下雪的雜訊聽起來有些斷續，但是音樂的曲調卻只是像在說話一樣，溫和地唱著。

May these words be the first  
To find your ears.  
The world is brighter than the sun  
Now that you’re here.  
Though your eyes will need some time to adjust  
To the overwhelming light surrounding us

等回神之後，Rumlow才發現自己早就已經把車開到量販店附近，他在空無一人的停車場裡停下車，想把引擎熄火時手卻停在空中，直到音樂完全停止時才轉動鑰匙。

Rollins模糊地醒了過來，還抹了抹臉。

「到了？」

「滾下車吧你。」Rumlow說，逕自拔了鑰匙打開車門就走進店裡。

反正這天氣也沒人會偷車。

但一進門Rumlow就遇到了點困擾。老實說Rumlow覺得推這種推車挺娘的，像是嬰兒車一樣，但是要採買大量的食物給安全屋裡那群餓死鬼不推推車又不可能，幸好Rollins一進門就樂顛顛的衝過去拉了台車就把啤酒往裡頭扔，於是Rumlow也樂得輕鬆跟在他背後走，時不時放點自己想買的東西進去。

但要結帳前，Rollins突然停下推車，像是個失去記憶的人一樣問著走在前方的Rumlow。

「Rumlow，你在幹嘛？」

「如果你眼睛沒問題的話，你會不知道我們在幹嘛嗎？」Rumlow劈頭就把今天似乎少帶了一根筋的Rollins罵了一頓，最後挑著眉看他：「現在你還有什麼疑問嗎？」

「可是，看起來不太像啊？」Rollins皺著眉頭，把手伸進推車裡翻著。

「哪裡不像？」

「你看這些棒棒糖還有糖果……」Rollins看著五顏六色的糖果，「還有果汁，你放了五六罐進來，這看起來不是給我們買的吧？我還都不知道你喜歡這些。」

Rumlow一時語塞。

確實，甜食他基本上是從來不碰的，除了巧克力在蹲點的時候要擋餓會吃一點，但是棒棒糖？不只他不吃，大概連拿回隊裡都會其他人大肆嫌棄，誰要是敢說一句愛吃，鐵定接下來會被連續取笑一個月。

但他還是拿了。

「問那麼多，買就對了。」Rumlow粗聲粗氣地說，把Rollins推去結帳。

※

回去的路上Rumlow毫不猶豫地把Rollins推去駕駛座上，自己則是在箱子裡翻著，拿出加減買的Prosecco當成飲料一口一口地灌，淡淡的葡萄香微甜的在密閉的車子裡飄散，讓Rollins期待地抽動鼻子。

「隊長，給我一口。」Rollins從後照鏡裡對著Rumlow諂媚地笑。

「去你媽的，你只有這種時候才會叫我隊長。」Rumlow也忍不住咧嘴笑，但卻沒有要把酒瓶遞過去的意思，「隊伍禁令，禁止酒駕，你忘了？」

「平常那條規定也沒人遵守……」Rollins不甘願地抱怨著，連口水都快要滴下來。他剛剛打牌的時候喝不到幾口酒就被搶完，那些崽子們還口口聲聲說贏家要有點風度，去他媽的風度。

「我看不到沒關係，我看到就不行。」Rumlow聽到Rollins的碎嘴，瞥了他一眼，「有意見？」

「當然沒有，你是隊長，你是Boss，你說的都對。」Rollins放棄掙扎，伸手把廣播打開，快節奏的舞曲立刻吵鬧地灌得車內到處都是。

「Rumlow，你在聽？」Rollins露出了點不可置信的表情。就他所知，他們的隊長大概是最不願意去接觸這些東西的人。而這些東西包含：音樂、書本、旅遊、購物，還有林林總總數也數不完的事。Rumlow老是說反正說不定隔天就死了，所以那些奢侈品或是娛樂對他來說一點用也沒有，還不如多睡一小時的覺。而他的品味也反應到他清一色都是黑色的衣服上，甚至有時候就拿制服來當普通衣服穿，反正睡覺時他會全裸，也從來也不擔心布料舒適的問題。

之所以會知道Rumlow裸睡，是有幾次Rollins出完任務回基地時想去找隊長討個火，敲門後卻發現是個全裸的人來開門。Rumlow自己是挺不在乎被看的，反正該有的大家都有，誰也小不了誰去，但Rollins倒是覺得自己看到快要長針眼了。

這樣的隊長如果會對音樂有興趣真的令人挺訝異的。

「沒，剛剛下雪，路況廣播壞了。」Rumlow停頓下來想了下，「不過確實有不錯的。」

「是什麼？哪首？」

Rollins這下倒是被提起興趣了，能讓隊長說不錯的歌應該會有什麼特別的地方。如果照隊長平常的感覺的話，能讓他有印象的歌，要不是那種重金屬搖滾嘶吼風，那應該就是歌詞很辣很色情，雙關語滿滿那種。Rollins在心中猜測，有點好奇Rumlow會說出什麼答案。

「……沒記，忘了。」Rumlow隨口回。

「嘿！」Rollins不滿了。

「怎樣？」

「真的一個字都想不起來？」

「真的。」

「一個字都不行？就當是給我提示，告訴我一個字就好？哼一段也可以？」

「……如果你可以把整個酒瓶都塞進你那張吵鬧的嘴巴裡，我想我說不定可以想起一個字。」Rumlow晃了晃手上半空的瓶子。

「OK，算了。」Rollins非常識時務，順手關上了廣播。

Rumlow沒再說話，而Rollins也安分守己的開著車。

雪越來越大。

眼前原本依稀可見的灰色公路很快就變成了一片白芒，連林立在路旁的綠色松樹都被套上白色的厚重外衣，連面前車子大燈能夠照射的區塊似乎都變得越來越窄。Rollins放慢車速，避免被路旁有可能突然竄出來的鹿或是熊導致意外。

他們的安全屋位在半山腰，人跡罕至，相對的野生動物也不那麼怕人。這幾天Rollins除了有在窗台遇見過兔子、小鳥之外，甚至還遠遠地看過一隻小熊。大概是沒見過的燈光引起了這些動物的好奇心，又或是輪值的人偷懶，沒有好好把那些該打包的東西包好，讓食物殘餘的味道散發出去，引來這些不請自來的訪客。

總之這幾天他們連到附近晃晃手裡都得拿著槍，避免有凶暴的熊媽媽以為他們是敵人，或寫作敵人的另外一個稱呼——食物。

他們已經在安全屋待命了三天，但這三天Hydra那邊卻一點訊息都沒有，好像把他們都遺忘了一樣。其他人倒是無所謂，沒心沒肺的趁著空閒時大肆喝酒，幸好附近沒有女人，否則那群胡天胡地的傢伙不知道會鬧出什麼亂子來。但Rollins卻覺得有點不安，好像接下來會發生什麼大事一樣。

他從後照鏡裡打量著Rumlow，Rumlow像是在發呆一樣盯著窗外的雪，一動也不動，手裡的酒輕輕地隨著車輛前進晃動，發出細微的水聲。

這幾天Rumlow一直很平靜，少了點激進跟瘋狂之後，Rumlow就像是個普通人，但Rollins知道，他的隊長雖然看起來一切正常，卻一定有哪裡不太對勁。

「對了，Rumlow。」

「嗯？」Rumlow回望。

「你為什麼突然開始喝酒了？」

Rollins並沒有打開音樂，因此兩人的每一句話都在空蕩蕩的廂型車內迴盪，像是可以激起回聲一樣。

「什麼？」

「我說，你為什麼開始喝酒？」以為Rumlow沒聽見，Rollins放大了音量。

「吵死了！」Rumlow先是習慣性地兇了Rollins，接著才問：「問這幹嘛？」

「因為你不是……」Rollins猶豫了一下，「滴酒不沾？」

Rumlow沉默了一下。

確實，他曾經滴酒不沾，就連跟開水一樣的啤酒都一口不喝的那種滴酒不沾。這件事還滿常被其他隊長拿來開玩笑，他們老是笑他明明長得就像個義大利男人，卻不浪漫也不熱情，甚至不愛吃美食，連酒都不喝，枉費了那張要是去酒吧轉一圈一定能吸引到一票美女的臉。對此Rumlow倒是無所謂地聳肩，接著在哄堂大笑中把拳頭砸進說話人的肚子裡。

「其實也沒什麼特別的。」Rumlow說，不自覺地咧開了嘴，「我小時候以為槍法要好就不能喝酒，所以一直就沒喝，後來就習慣了。」

「為什麼槍法好不能喝？」

「以前有人跟我這麼說。」Rumlow無聲地摸了摸腰後的槍，感受槍枝冰冷的溫度，「後來我才發現，除非是獨一無二那種天才的狙擊手，否則這點酒精根本對技術有任何影響，基本上方向大概對，接著用火力覆蓋就夠了。」

「就是說，多開幾槍就能解決的事，那多開幾槍根本無所謂，如果是一槍就必須解決的事，反正也不會輪到我頭上。」Rollins無所謂地說。

Rumlow差點沒被Rollins的回話氣笑。

「說得倒輕鬆。」白了Rollins一眼，Rumlow沒好氣地說，「你準頭差勁的可以，就算一輩子不准你喝酒你大概也打不中什麼。」

「什麼話！我好歹準度也有個七八成吧？」

「當然，如果打的目標有一隻熊那麼大的話。」

「你太小看我了吧！好歹射罐子我有六成的精準度！」

「我只擔心你連自殺的時候太陽穴都瞄不準。」Rumlow比了比自己的額側，「記得，到時候打這裡，再不行的話把槍管插進嘴裡，往上方打就對了。」

「好歹是特工，我就沒有開腦以外的死法嗎？」Rollins憤憤地說。

「被流彈打死？被炸彈炸死？被逼供到死？」Rumlow隨口說著，「你該不會還想著要退休吧？你鐵定是會死在某次任務裡的，只是是別人殺了你或是你殺了自己。」

Rollins嘆了口氣，「好吧，聽起來開槍自殺還是好那麼點。」

「當然。」

「那最近為什麼開始喝酒了？」

「你真的很煩人。」

「只是聊天，放輕鬆點。」

「好吧。」Rumlow笑了起來，從口袋摸出菸點了一支，順手也把菸盒和打火機都給Rollins遞了過去，「我只是突然發現自己的堅持有點笨。」

「為什麼？」Rollins點起菸，放鬆的吸了一口，接著把副駕的車窗開了條縫，讓外頭的冷空氣輕易地鑽了進來，細細碎碎的雪花飄進車後很快就消散在暖空氣當中。

「相信世界上還有夢想。」

Rumlow淡淡地說，往後照鏡裡蒼老的自己吐了口煙。

’Сause you are loved.  
You are loved more than you know.  
I hereby pledge all of my days  
To prove it so.  
Though your heart is far too young to realize  
The unimaginable light you hold inside,

※

雪沒有繼續變大，但是仍然綿密地下著，把眼前能看見的一切都模糊成看不清楚的影子。

Rollins停好車，下車把一箱一箱的食物和酒從車子裡搬了出來，準備都搬進屋裡，而Rumlow站在車子旁抽著菸，手裡拎著個袋子。

Rollins進屋裡招手叫了兩個崽子出來幫忙搬，東西搬完正要進門時，回頭就看到雪花堆積在黑髮男人削得短短的頭髮上，披著黑色外套的肩膀上也落了一些，白色的雪落在黑色的背景上，對比無比鮮明。

在雪地裡裝著帥抽菸的男人，明明應該是很做作的畫面，Rollins卻不知為何覺得有點刺眼。

大概是因為那孤獨太過具體。

「Rumlow，不進來？」Rollins問。

「晚點。」Rumlow晃了晃手上燃剩半截的菸，「等我抽完。」

Rollins看了Rumlow一眼，過了一會突然笑了，「嘿隊長，等等我們接著賭，可不要怕輸就不過來啊。」

「滾你的。」Rumlow咧嘴無聲地笑開，「洗乾淨脖子等著，看老子宰得你今年連年都過不了。」

Rollins擺擺手做了個粗俗的手勢就關上門。

Rumlow獨自站在雪地裡，靠著漸漸失去引擎熱度的金屬。

屋子裡透出一點昏黃，雖然他們已經照習慣把所有會對外透出光線的部分都黏上報紙，但在黑夜裡那些燈光仍然像是網不住的水一般，輕易地就流瀉到房子外頭。燈光浮在雪地上，於是房子好像也飄了起來，載浮載沉地在黑夜裡泅泳。

Rumlow沒有把菸抽完，而是無聲地看著手指上微弱的紅色火光一吋一吋地把白色的航線吞沒，最後熄滅在褐色的邊界。

菸蒂被收進了口袋裡銀色的隨身菸灰缸，而落在地上那些星星點點的淺灰色煙灰，被他的腳撥動兩下後就消失在雪地裡。

「天真冷啊。」Rumlow自言自語地說著，動了動有些凍僵的手指。

沒有選擇從前門進屋，Rumlow繞著屋子走了大半圈，接著從口袋掏出鑰匙打開房子後方的鐵門。屋內黑漆漆的，唯一的光線是走廊盡頭一點橘黃的燈光，還有音樂跟吵鬧聲。那是前門的大廳，Rollins和大多數人都待在那裡。

Rumlow沒有過去，而是打開通往地下室的門。地下室是他們這幾天睡覺時待著的地方，但大約是因為大多數的地下室總是因為通風不良帶著點陰冷潮濕，而這間屋子也不例外的有股陳年累積的淡淡濕霉味，因此其他人在這屋子裡大多數時間都是窩在一樓前門的大廳，而不是有床的地下室。

他按下牆上的開關，在閃爍幾下後地心深處突然亮了起來，於是他在黑暗中走下樓梯，靠著遠處光線微弱的燈泡分辨著腳下的台階，最後成功踩上粗糙的水泥地。

地下室的牆面似乎是打掉重做過，牆壁上仍能明顯看出油漆不同時期擦上的色澤，廣闊的空間被隔成三間房間，其中一間最大的房間被當成了通鋪，隊伍裡大多數人都拿睡袋在那裡隨便躺著；另外一間有獨立衛浴和床架的，被Rumlow用隊長的名義理所當然的占用，Rollins還恬不知恥的吵著說副隊長有資格一起睡，Rumlow只給了他一把刀跟一眼掃向他舌頭的視線就讓他閉嘴了；最後一間有著金屬鐵門，鎖卻是在外頭的，所有人都理所當然地忽略那裡。

現在Rumlow就站在那扇金屬鐵門外。

他掏出鑰匙打開了門。

金屬的鑰匙插進生鏽的鎖孔裡之後，Rumlow花了點力氣才把鎖轉開，推門時門也發出了刺耳的噪音，在地板上緩緩畫出一條白印。

整間房間裡空蕩蕩的，連盞燈都沒有，裡頭的擺設除了牆上掛著的鐵鍊之外，只有一個小小的扁平窗戶在靠近天花板的地方，有月光從那裡照了進來。

沒有吵鬧的聲響，這間房間顯得格外地冷。

房間裡空無一人。

Rumlow走進房間，接著繞到門後，毫不意外的在門外的死角處找到了靠坐在那裡的人影。

「 Soldier。」Rumlow開口呼喚。

人影抬頭，平靜的目光盯著Rumlow，眼珠是無機質一般的綠色。他面無表情，黑色的面罩被解下來放在腳邊，棕髮散亂地披在臉頰兩側，嘴唇褪去了平時偏紅的色彩，看起來是接近白的粉色。

像是花了一點時間才分辨出面前的人是誰，他過了好半响才開口。

「Sir。」他——Winter Soldier喊著。

Rumlow在Winter Soldier對面坐下，地下室粗糙的水泥地乍看之下平整，但當實際上坐上去之後就能明白有多麼粗質濫造，凹凸不平的地面一點都不好坐，烙得人屁股疼，但這房間連塊木板都沒有，更何況是椅子，於是Rumlow只能罵咧咧地坐著，一面伸手在手上的塑膠袋裡翻著。

塑膠袋窸窣的聲音似乎勾起了Winter Soldier的興趣，於是他把眼神從長官的臉上移到那個白色的袋子裡

注意到Winter Soldier的眼神，Rumlow像是想扯出一個笑容一樣微微提起嘴角，卻又很快地板起了臉，像是想掩飾表情一樣把嘴唇抿的筆直。

「有興趣？」Rumlow嘩啦啦的搖了下袋子，注意著Winter Soldier的臉，但他只是看著袋子，臉上仍然一點表情都沒有。

「算了，知道你也不會說什麼。」Rumlow嘆了口氣，把袋子裡的東西一樣一樣放在地上。

「我想也是你的吃飯時間了，但是已經打了好幾天營養針了，今天打之前我們來點不一樣的。」Rumlow比著面前擺著的所有東西，「從這裡面拿一個。」

肯定句讓Winter Soldier確定這是個命令，但是沒有指定對象這一點讓他淺淺地困惑了兩秒鐘，最後他用指尖拎起了最靠近自己面前的一個，盡可能不晃動到它。色彩鮮艷的包裝和白色的短短細棍，還有人工添加物的氣味，都讓他無法判斷這是不是個炸藥。

「好吧，那大概也算是個選擇。」Rumlow立刻就發現了Winter Soldier舉動的規則，雖然覺得和想像中希望看到的反應不太一樣，但是他仍然不甚在意的咧嘴。

「放輕鬆，它沒有危險性。現在，拆開他。」Rumlow說，緊接著補上一句，「拆開塑膠包裝紙就好，別傷到裡頭。」

這個指令倒是讓Winter Soldier費了一點工夫，畢竟金屬手臂要破壞、摧毀、毀滅、破碎任何東西都很容易，但要精細的做一些動作，像是拆開一個沒有兩根手指大的包裝卻很難。他絲毫沒有注意到自己蹙起了眉頭，臉上有了其他的表情。

Rumlow在一旁看著，絲毫沒有要幫忙的意思。

這大概就是為什麼他們沒讓他去學拆彈。Rumlow心想，不自覺的扯起一邊嘴角。

過了一會，Winter Soldier終於成功拆開了那層薄薄的包裝，接著化學的氣味更濃了，甚至幾乎要蓋掉火藥的氣息。

他看著手上透明綠色的球狀體接在細白的紙棍上，散發出帶點刺激的氣味，臉上幾不可見的露出幾乎可以算是困惑的表情。

「試試看。」Rumlow說，接著在發現Winter Soldier毫無動作之後換了個說法，「舔它。」

Winter Soldier照做了。

首先他感覺到的是堅硬的觸感，透明的球狀物抵在味蕾上的感覺異常熟悉，他在那一瞬間下意識地升起一股抗拒感，像是身體拒絕任何堅硬的東西被放進嘴裡。但接著當舌頭上的體溫稍微融化那顆球的表層後，陌生而新奇的滋味在他口腔裡竄動，化學的味道讓舌頭泛上一股黏膩，他幾乎是慌張地把那支東西從舌頭上拿開。

「你感覺如何？」Rumlow立刻問。

這不是個命令，聽起來也沒有任何需要回答的必要，但是他覺得自己可以回答。

「黏。」他說，沙啞地開口，感覺喉嚨有受損的感覺但並不影響機能。

Rumlow幾乎是意外地挑起眉頭，他沒有料想到能夠得到答案，他以為自己最多就能看見一個困惑的眼神，於是他試著想從Winter Soldier臉上看出任何表情，但是在那對綠色的眼睛裡他找不到任何明顯的訊號。

「這是棒棒糖。」Rumlow指著Winter Soldier手裡的物品，「青蘋果口味的。」

Winter Soldier看著手上的棒棒糖，感覺這名字像是氣泡一樣。舌頭上的味道在幾次吞嚥之後很快的消失了，他幾乎在感覺到味道消失的瞬間就立刻垂下了嘴角。

「你想要棒棒糖嗎？」Rumlow問，「如果你想要的話，你可以再舔它一口。」

他忽略了前面意義不明的句子，但立刻把後面那句話當成了一個必須當下執行的命令，於是依言再舔了一口。

棒棒糖黏膩的口感和那股味道——他現在知道這是青蘋果的味道——回到他的口腔中，他感覺這個並不危險，似乎也不會帶來疼痛或是燒焦的氣味，因此把這樣物品劃分到了安全的區域。

青蘋果是這樣的味道嗎？

他試著在自己紛亂的記憶裡翻找，卻無法找到任何相似的印象，只覺得這股氣息似乎和某種味道異常匹配，但他卻無法用任何具體的字詞敘述，只記得那是棕色的、熱的、和槍相反不夠堅硬的，聞起來和火藥很不一樣的味道。

他想他或許是想要這個的。

Rumlow笑了，「很好，那現在它就是你的了。」他說，聲音聽起來比平常輕。

Winter Soldier打量著手裡的糖——他的棒棒糖——接著在幾秒鐘後試圖把棒棒糖收進戰術口袋裡。

「停停停。」Rumlow立刻阻止了Winter Soldier的行動，「你在做什麼？Soldier，回報你的行動。」

Winter Soldier皺起眉頭。

「收起來。」手裡的糖距離口袋只差幾公分。

「為什麼？」

「保存。」Winter Soldier說，接著幾乎像是擔心這樣的答案不足以讓他的管理員接受，於是試著再多說了一句，「以後可以再拿出來。」

Rumlow先是皺起眉頭，接著過了幾秒鐘之後笑容出現在那張佈滿鬍渣的臉上。起先是微笑，接著笑意變得清晰而明顯，甚至不是平常任何一種喝酒時露出的笑容，而是無法克制的笑容，連眼睛都瞇起來的那種。

「你可以把手上這支吃完，不然它會讓你的口袋裡都是糖漿，很麻煩。」Rumlow說，聲音裡帶著明顯的笑意，接著把所有棒棒糖——兩人中間的地面上擺著十多支口味不同的棒棒糖，青蘋果也還有一支——往Winter Soldier的方向推，「但剩下的這些也都是你的了，你想要什麼時候吃都可以，只要沒人看到就可以。」

Winter Soldier頓了一下，低頭看著被推到腳邊的一堆棒棒糖小山，接著一根一根的，他用右手把那些棒棒糖陸續放進腰帶上一個空著的，本來是拿來放手榴彈的口袋，動作精準而快速。

等做好這些事情之後，他抬頭看著Rumlow，眼神帶著明顯的警戒。

「都收進去了，沒人會跟你搶，都是你的。那現在你可以把手上的吃完了吧？」Rumlow問。

於是他慢慢地再次把棒棒糖放進嘴裡。這次他適應了那種異樣的黏膩感，舌頭掃過帶著堅硬菱角的圓形上的感覺也沒讓他警戒，半融的青蘋果味道慢慢滑進他的食道裡，陌生卻不讓人排斥。

他說不上來那是什麼味道。

但他想他或許不討厭這個味道。

Rumlow看著Winter Soldier含著那根糖果，像是個孩子一樣鼓起一邊的臉頰，右手還護在那個裝著糖的口袋上，像是擔心會被搶走一樣。

「你喜歡嗎？糖。」Rumlow對著Winter Soldier問。

Winter Soldier看著他，沒有點頭也沒有搖頭。

「你喜歡的話，明天再給你帶不一樣的。」Rumlow晃晃手上的袋子，看起來袋子仍沉沉的，白色不透明的袋子拉環被重量拉的微微變形，「裡面還有其他東西，你想知道嗎？」

Winter Soldier盯著袋子，又看了眼自己的口袋，像是在衡量得失一樣的反應。

Rumlow感覺自己又幾乎要笑起來。

「Soldier，說好？」Rumlow說。

「好。」Winter Soldier說。

I will rearrange the stars,  
Pull ‘em down to where you are.  
I will soften every edge,  
Hold the world to its best.  
I will soften every edge,  
Hold the world to its best.  
I promise I’ll do better.

With every heartbeat I have left,  
I’ll defend your every breath,  
I’ll do better.

※

Rumlow在打完營養針之後離開了那間房間，並且仍舊鎖上了鐵門。

他其實並不想鎖住，但是這是為了安全。總有些不長眼又太過無聊的混蛋會把挑釁當成冒險，他收過幾次屍，但是酒精下肚之後的一群男人真的很難控制。

而且武器被安全的鎖在櫃子裡是正常的。Rumlow對自己說，裝作自己背道而馳的行為不存在。

他走回大廳，在Rollins出言嘲諷前坐上了牌桌。

Rumlow的手氣很順，幾乎在兩小時內就把所有人贏個精光，連同之前輸得那些全都贏了回來，Rollins欲哭無淚，他是輸得最慘的一個，幾乎把兩個月的薪金全部都賠在上面。

接著Rumlow把其他人全部趕去睡覺，自己一個人留下來守夜。

在所有人都離開大廳後，他把被遺忘在一旁的袋子抓過來翻著，在裡頭翻到一根忘了給出去的草莓棒棒糖。

他窮極無聊地拆封，接著吃了起來。

「真他媽的甜。」Rumlow皺起眉頭，「果然只有小崽子才會喜歡這種東西。」

但他沒把棒棒糖吐掉，而是叼著，讓甜味和口中原本的菸味融在一起。

這東西果然還是太難吃了，而且又不會飽。Rumlow心想，叼著被咬得只剩一根紙棍的棒棒糖。

如果要吃的話，還是選一些熱的東西比較好。

他想著，回憶著在賣場架上的東西。

他不太下廚，做出來的東西也是以簡單方便食用為主，雖然不知道到底算不算好吃，但是其他隊員倒是每次看到他下廚就異常的興奮。只是他下廚次數真的很少，多半都是用一些可以快速加熱的罐頭處理，頂多倒一些配料進去。

或許他可以試著給他做點熱的。

像是一碗湯。

I’ll give you everything I have.  
I’ll teach you everything I know.  
I promise I’ll do better.  
I will always hold you close,  
But I will learn to let you go.

I promise I’ll do better.

他不自覺地哼起歌。

——FIN.


End file.
